The present invention concerns a device for retaining and adjusting the longitudinal position of a binding on a board for sliding on snow such as a ski or the like.
In an already known manner, the boot of a skier, on the body of a ski of the alpine type, is retained on the ski in a removable fashion, by its front end, by a front safety binding commonly called “butee” and, by its rear end, and in particular its heel, thanks to a rear safety binding commonly called “talonniere.”
It is known that, for good control of the skis, the boot must, in the retained position on the ski, be in a predetermined and precise longitudinal position on the ski, for permitting a correct performance of the ski. Also, the manufacturers affix at the time of fabrication of the skis make a mark, that must correspond to the middle of the sole of the boot, when it is retained on the ski. Analogously, the manufacturers of ski boots indicate by a mark the middle of the boot. When mounting the ski bindings, the front and rear bindings have to be attached on the ski in the predetermined longitudinal positions, such that the middle of the boot corresponds to the mark made on the ski.
The manufacturers have developed a means of adjustment, intended particularly for moving of the location, permitting attending to adjusting the position of the binding(s), easily, and without the necessity of specialized tools. These devices are often such that the maneuvering means permits the adjustment, whether placed in the front end of the body of the binding, to be easily accessible by the operator. All the time this kind of device presents a certain number of inconveniences, and particularly those of being in a position that permits an inopportune unlocking, like for example in response to a shock by the ski, or another object.